The Arcana
by Leeko
Summary: With everything coming full circle Lelouch leaves one last gift to those he knew: the truth. *spoilers*


AN: Greetings all, I've been milling this idea around in my head for a while now and I finally decided to put it to paper. For those that don't know the Major Arcana are cards in Tarot that each represent something or possibly someone. The cards don't directly mean what they are named after usually so if you feel some debate about why I chose someone to be '_' card I encourage you to look up the meanings if you wish. In this story I will emphasize certain words, that's referring to a card/person as opposed to the word. 'The Magician' for instance, as opposed to 'the magician'.

The Arcana

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination."

As I sit here scribbling the last thing that I will ever write, I feel the need to mold at least one piece of honesty with these hands, who, until now, have known only lies. I've deceived you all, none were beyond my destructive reach and limitless malice. Of course I have my regrets, each of them a link added to the chain I constrict around my neck. The chain itself, now grand and heavy, is my rusted trophy. It's the only reward that I have to show for my deeds. With every new addition I'm pulled farther and farther down, until my weary legs can no longer continue the journey. I have embarked on the path of blood and the end is within my reach. I have done well to cheat death as long as I have. Now it is on my heels once more, only this time, I will welcome it with open arms and an exposed heart.

My last gift to you all is the one thing I hid from each of you, the truth. It is honesty without consequence, as by the time the voice kept herein reaches anyone, I, Lelouch vi Britannia will be dead. As you all know I am a man of symbolism, chess was a favored display. Alas, looking at the board I notice a lack of pieces. Not all of you fit under the definition of rook or bishop. Thus I leave you my story, and yours, in the Arcana, a collection of very individualized descriptions. Those of you alive deliver this message to whom it applies. For those that are deceased, I will deliver it personally…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You have the determination to endure but know nothing of the world. Walking a dangerous and winding path with your head towards the clouds, you take your first steps.

First in the deck is the Fool. While naive and fairly carefree, it resembles the infinite possibilities to come. Its number is zero and ironically, this is where everything began, where Zero was born. I would argue that you were the most artistic of the lot of us, you were also the least fit to lead. While I created a mask that hid my identity, you wore a mask that hid your ignorance. You were the first step in my journey and the first life I took with my own hands. You never could predict a single one of my moves and I made you the fool on more than one occasion. From your death I was given an infinite list of outcomes, know that your death had more meaning than most could ever hope for. My brother Clovis, you are the Fool.

Tools in hand, you prove your talent through grand displays. The world is your stage and its citizens hang on your every word.

Second in the deck is the Magician. You were the only person on my side from the humble beginning to the bitter end. I've watched you under a microscope from the start, once a beautiful flower you've wrapped yourself in thorns. Inspiring everyone to come closer and enjoy your company, until they get too close and you have nothing left to offer but pain. I've had to question your judgment many times and I've tried to give up on you a number of times more. Yet, you rose to every challenge, defeated every enemy and shattered every restraint. With a silver tongue you enslaved your demons and butchered the innocent. For the longest time you were my idol, I held none in higher respects. Only to find you were merely gold plated, beneath you are nothing but rust. So I've grown to hate you, your once noble friends and pride have been muddied by your damned cause. Feverishly marching on the backs of your comrades you've done it again, beaten the odds and won the game. The curtain call is upon us. The _World_ is waiting for the final reveal, hidden behind your thick cloak of deceit. Now you know, Lelouch vi Britannia, you are the Magician.

Keeper of secrets, you hold the keys to doors others don't even see. The Moon is your device. Between two worlds you wait for the right moment, or the right person.

Third in the deck is the High Priestess. Every action involving you throughout my entire life has been a lie. Ripped from me in a flash of lightning, yet given the chance, you never returned of your own free will. You kept secrets from me and mine, hurtful secrets. Finally the day came when I was allowed to speak with you again and you were cold, distant. Countless doors you shut me out of, once locked you never looked back. The love you claimed was nothing more than self served gratification. It was that 'love' that let you sleep at night, well not anymore. So many battles I fought in your name, only to find myself banishing you forever. I'll never forgive you mother, you are the Priestess.

Motherly and giving, you cultivate to your garden of life. With smothering affection you drown your children in care and love.

Fourth in the deck is the Empress. You are a strange one indeed. When no one else could, you and yours took me in. I'd never known such kindness of a stranger, yet you tortured me just the same. Day in and day out at every turn I find myself struggling against you like quicksand, but of course the more I fight you, the more you smother me. I don't think I'll ever be able to escape your clutches, even in death. Know that despite all the trouble you caused me, I wouldn't have it any other way. Through your kindness I have been given the ability to learn so much. You have all my gratitude Milly, you are the Empress.

Brave, alert and aggressive, you look down from your throne. Your mighty empire runs like clockwork in your iron grip.

Fifth in the deck is the Emperor. A man who needs no introduction and has no regrets. The people cheer for your moving speeches. Even when the seas are raging you find a way to stay afloat. Control is your game and everyone is a pawn. Just pieces waiting to be discarded at your discretion. You make the toughest of decisions with the snap of a finger and without a second thought. In your words your family holds the highest value, but in actions they are glorified pawns. With the best of intentions you would destroy the world. Though your rule was great, it is time to abdicate the throne father, for you are the Emperor.

Traditional and wise you bring a peace of mind to those who seek your guidance. In the raging storm, you are the eye, calm and powerful.

Sixth in the deck is the Hierophant. A true warrior till your last breath, you were my second in command on several occasions. Unlike me, you would greet death openly, while I slithered away in cowardice. You would die for honor, I would live for shame. In many forms we were opposite and yet, an unspoken respect between us. Tide turner of countless battles, you held the line when I couldn't. When I would return you handed the reins back without question. You earned your place amongst the greatest warriors of history. The greatest of foes stood in your stubborn shadow, even the mention of your name caused waves of fear. With a lion's courage you are forever immortalized by your actions. Tohdoh you are the Hierophant, the maker of miracles.

The simplest and most vital necessity, you are pure. None can resist you, for without you, everything is hollow.

Seventh in the deck are the Lovers. Beautiful and strong you dug your way into my heart. I never wanted anyone to be so close; I never wanted anyone to have that kind of sway over me. Every scowl I threw at you seemed to glance off and make you all the more appealing. As hard as I tried I couldn't push you away. Carelessly you handed over your life a number of times, it was that trust in me that I couldn't shake off. Against my will I eventually bowed to you, I was compelled to follow you and protect you. Like moth to the flame, though I couldn't say which role was mine. This didn't seem to bother you though. You took great joy in our time spent together. You taught me the true meaning of love and loss. Even in the grime of war you shone brighter than any star. As fragile as a flickering ember I reached for you with cold, needy hands. The heaviest link in my chain of regret was the day I caught you, the day your flame was snuffed out. Euphemia, you are the Lovers.

The stalwart warrior, loyal to their last breath. You understand victory is only the beginning and that opposing forces must be brought together to combat the true enemy.

Eighth in the deck is the Chariot. I've never met a more determined person in my life. Stubborn and forceful you made a fearsome warrior for the cause you chose. Loyal to the end, I called upon you when others questioned my actions. Without the faintest of doubts you followed orders to the letter. I couldn't have asked for a better soldier and I certainly didn't deserve one. No obstacle could trump your devotion despite many attempts. Without you I would have failed, know that your deeds brought about the change of the world. You were my strongest tool, I wish you could have meant more. Even death itself was forced to concede defeat to you on several occasions. Dying was only the beginning for you, as each time you crawled from the grave to serve again. Stand fast Jeremiah, for you are the Chariot.

The greatest of weapons are useless without the willpower to wield them. While physical power wins battles, it's the strength of heart that claims victory in war.

Ninth in the deck is Strength. You were the first mistake I made with my geass. Oddly enough it turned out it to become an advantage. Even still, I would take it all back if I could. That seems to be a theme between us, so many things to take back and fix. Your unconditional dedication to Justice was far too dangerous for me to leave unchecked. I couldn't leave your fate in your own hands, you understand, I had to control you. Every lie was for your sake, not mine. It's strange though, you're the only person I've ever manipulated with reasons that didn't benefit me. I don't regret a single lie I fed you and I'll continue until the day I die. I have to. Out of all of my soldiers you were my favorite, this was a secret kept with loose lips. I took a special interest in you, known by all except you ironically. Between the two of us, we've dived into the depths of hell. I needed you, like so many others, but at the same time, entirely different. So now you finally know the answer to your question. Yes, I did love you. But that's the beauty of goodbyes; I'll never have to see that look on your face again. Forgive me Kallen, you are my Queen, you are my Strength.

You're wise and independent. You prove that the power of one can indeed outweigh the might of many.

Tenth in the deck is the Hermit. Quite possibly the only person I encountered that shadowed me in sheer intellect. I've never known a single person that could bring about so much change. Like a child, you kept your toys to yourself, and would result to anger if anyone asked you to share. We worked well together, I was able to prove your worth and you were able to prove mine. Single handedly you brought waves of support to my cause and tools of destruction against my enemies. In your cool demeanor you walked your own path, none beside you and few behind you. You served as a constant reminder that a one with determination could achieve the greatest goals alone. While I couldn't achieve my goals without the help of others, you were a great source of inspiration. Rakshata you're the Hermit.

Results without reason, you defy definition, yet remain perfectly predictable. You deal in extremes and are held at a distance.

Eleventh in the deck is Fortune. You were a snake just waiting for its fangs. To this day I don't think you understood the difference between a lie and the truth. They were nothing but perspectives in your mind. You backed me into a corner with my own words. Without ever knowing it, you proved me wrong. You were the ideals of _Justice_ in both extremes. I could never question your results, but I often doubted your means. In one hand you possessed the Midas touch, in the other you held the chill of the grave. With which hand you solved your issues seemed random, a roll against the fates. You were a most useful mercenary, your thought process was just and unbiased. Although looking back you were hardly more than an addict, a junkie for fame. While you pledged loyalty to me, you only followed one being, one entity: chaos. Diethard you soulless renegade, you are Fortune.

Despite your name and claim you bring just as much pain as you do pleasure. There is no right or wrong, only a sacred balance, which you maintain through self righteous vindication.

Twelfth in the deck is Justice. Ever since our first encounter I've been greeted with nothing but surprises. Through your lies, you kept me honest. One by one, you slammed doors and cut me off from the rest of the world until only one room remained, yours. Stuck together we embarked on our dark journey. In your silence you gave me advice, never once telling me what to do, I followed your wishes regardless. Trying to balance out evil with a lesser evil, we made our stand against the world itself. You were never righteous, merely fair. Cold and cruel you weighed your judgment against so many, each life having a specific weight to balance your scales. That was all anyone ever was to you. Somehow you managed to remain emotionally detached in your decisions. Therefor it is only right that my life be laid to rest with your unfaltering hands. I know you will make the right decision Zero, because you are Justice.

The perfect sacrifice for the gain of perspective. You bring a harsh reality upon those who hold you dear.

Thirteenth in the deck is the Hanged Man. Day in and day out you merely existed. Nothing special, you were the commoner in my fairy tale. I took you for granted every second of every day. Even after I had been given the second chance to show you what you meant to me, somehow I fell into the same careless pattern. You were like a mirage to me, the closer I got the more I realized how impossible it was for us to stand together. With every step forward, I urged myself to take five back. I learned early on that we couldn't be, not with _Justice_ looming over my shoulder. Perhaps with _Strength_ I could have pushed you away, it most certainly would have been better for the both of us. You see, I keep dangerous company, being close to me means being exposed to them. In a perfect world everything would be different. In a decent world, everything would have been better. In my world, the only promise I can keep is death. Even when shrouded in lies, I managed to keep that promise to you. All I have left for you are apologies and tears. Another girl I couldn't love, another life I couldn't save. Curse the day I met you Shirley, you are the Hanged Man.

While you are the incarnation of death, you resemble the life after just the same. A transformation is required, but it is usually rewarded.

Fourteenth in the deck is Death. Young and simple you were easiest for me to predict. Because of this I thought you were controllable. I thought that because of your needs you wouldn't step out of line. I was wrong. Like a ripping tide held within a crystal glass you shattered my grip and struck out on your own. As immature as you were, you made a brilliant soldier. With ease you stood out as one of the most capable of warriors. I fear it was because of that proficiency that I let your leash slack. Even after you were the perfect sibling, always looking out for my best interests. I regret ever setting eyes on you, but I am thankful for giving me my second chance. You were absolutely right, your brother is nothing but a big liar. I've never spoken a single word of truth to you, because of that I suppose I deserve everything I got. Through all of the pain you caused me I became something more, you made your brother stronger. Rolo, you are my brother, you are Death.

You prove that the impossible is indeed possible. Able to mix opposites with ease, you can bring mighty obstacles to rubble.

Fifteenth in the deck is Temperance. Ordinary as they come, you've shown me and the Black Knights that impossible is nothing more than a word. When I stepped out of line, and I did many times, you spoke against me. When others doubted me, you supported me. At every fork in the road you seemed to take the path less traveled. You were always what I needed, nothing more nothing less. I assume that's exactly how you saw me, I was merely what you needed, I was never your friend, I never went out of my way for you specifically. Even without any specific talent you were a vital piece to my puzzle, because of your potential. Your true powers were displayed off the battlefield. All thought it impossible for a true Japanese warrior to maintain a relationship with a Britannian soldier, especially during war. I wish you all the best Kaname Ohgi, you are the Temperance.

You live without restrictions; everything is a tool for your own ends. You endulge in every pleasure of life, leaving the rest to rot.

Sixteenth in the deck is the Devil. Time and time again you beat me at my own game. With your apethetic charm on display for all to see, you lazed on your pedestal. Hiding behind your invisible mask, still just as real as any I could ever don. At every chance given you would paint me in an evil manor, using my own tactics against me as usual. Despite that, you managed to come out on top in every match we undertook. Except of course, for our most recent dual, which proved me the victor. You see, I changed over the years. The tragedies that I have witnessed and the horrors I've unleashed gave me the edge in our battle. You grew stale in your tactical perfection, and because of that, you've become the slave. Ripped off your pedestal, a new one will be built upon your back. It was by the very chain around my neck that I hung you with. In doing so, my life as well was forfeit. You made me realize that the world didn't need the lesser of two evils, it needed both to be neutralized. Now you're a slave to _Justice_, Schneizel, what a fitting end for the Devil.

The pinnacle of achievement you represent the grandest fallacy. In your destruction you crush those that idolized you beneath your crumbling glory.

Seventeenth in the deck is the Tower. The Yin to my Yang, the epitome of everything I held above myself, the better person that I wished I could be. Of course with the greatest heights come the farthest falls. We were both far too stubborn for our own good. For our relationship that stubbornness was a necessity. I pictured us as two structures, both broken in our own separate ways, we leaned into one another, I held you up as you did for me. If one of us was to fall the other would claim victory, if only for a moment, before meeting the same fate. Our once friendly rivalry turned sour and hateful, we still leaned against each other. I needed you on some base level, so many opportunities was I given to kill you. So many victories I threw to the wind because I knew that you were holding me above water. You always held your physical prowess over me, the same way I held my tactical talent over yours. I could never stand against you in an honest fight and you could never best me in a dishonest one. By your hands I will deliver my own _Judgment_. As my Knight I leave you everything I was, everything I ever hoped to be, now you truly are _Justice_. Build yourself anew Suzaku, you are the Tower.

You are the future, the promise of tomorrow and the guarantee of good things to come. Never satisfied with the present, you hold out for the future with patience and hope.

Eighteenth in the deck is the Star. I believe you were much more valuable than you led on. With almost carefree smiles and a caring heart you watched from a close distance. You chose me with unfaltering determination. Even when I declined your proposal you created your own path. At first glance you seemed fragile, an impression quickly crushed by your iron will. You were quick to smile but slow to back down to a challenge. You were one of the three that I held in my closest council. Representing the great heights that I could achieve or the promising peace to come. A Goddess under my wing and the angel on my shoulder. I never had any intention of holding onto you, yet you clung to me. You were nothing more than a shooting star to me, something to inspire hope, but still so far out of reach. Perhaps that was for the best, quite possibly the reason you were the only mortal woman in my life I didn't hurt. Kaguya, you are the Star.

As mysterious as the moon herself, you possess strange power and bear a dark gift. You don't give handouts though, you test your prospects constantly, both emotionally and mentally.

Nineteenth in the deck is the Moon. You brought a new perspective to both life and death. Life suddenly meant so much more, death on the other hand didn't seem to hold as much weight. I can't deny how many times you've saved my life, nor can I count them. I found it rather upsetting that I owed you such a great debt. In the beginning I couldn't stand your company, over time I grew rather attached to it. You comforted me when I lost my _Lovers_, you were the only one that could at the time. The only time that I ever needed to be held and there you were. In the end you were the only person I could trust myself to be around. Every person that got close to me was either met with grief or death. Luckily you were immune to both. I would say you're one of two that could actually live within the inferno I create. You were the perfect partner for Zero. I don't know if you would call what we had love, I'm not sure there are words for it at all. You know how much you meant to me, just as I know what I meant to you. You were the witch, I was _the Magician_, we worked hand in hand to bring about my _Judgment_ to the World. C.C. in you majestic beauty you are the Moon.

You are the avatar of happiness. Even the darkest of shadows are pierced by your radiating smile and positive attitude.

Twentieth in the deck is the Sun. The reason I woke up in the morning. You brought warmth and light into a world that I plunged into cold darkness. Every breath I took, every scheme I plotted, and every life I stole was for you. My greatest challenge was realized when you took up arms against me. The irony of battling against you was enough cripple me. Luckily your brother has perfected the use of his mask and silver tongue, most effectively used against those closest to him. I swore that I would never lie, not to you anyway, that too was a lie. Still every tear I forced from your beautiful eyes were for your own good. Not once did I take you for granted or lose focus of my goal for you. For you I would stand against the flames of hell and let them lick at my flesh until all that remained was pile of ash, and I get the feeling that I will do just that. I love you Nunnally, more than anything. You're my light, my beacon of hope, my Sun.

The dead are given their justice as sins are forgiven and souls are reborn. The time has come to cleanse the world so the healing may begin. None can escape Judgment.

Twenty-first in the deck is Judgment. This is my masterpiece, the greatest achievement of my life, spanning well past my death. I'm not the Messiah of Japan, if you think that much of me, I would have to call you foolish. I'm not a hero, nor am I a savior; I'm just a revolutionary who made too many mistakes to exist in the world I created. Freedom is always birthed through blood, sweat and tears. All of which were in high supply throughout my rebellion. The blood of our slain, the sweat of our living and the tears of our loved ones gave our country its freedom. Don't think for a moment that I discarded any of the effort that each and every one of you put forth into this plan. We have been judged and our payment is due. The sins we committed must be accounted for, since I was the leader, I'll the one to go down with this ship. Now through my own blood, sweat and tears I will free you all. As a token of gratitude for everything you have done for me. This is my Requiem, my Judgment, it's the only thing I've ever deserved and it's everything that you have earned.

Endless time spent is finally rewarded with success and praise. You have come full circle, the goal achieved, the promise fulfilled. All that remains is the world laid before you.

Twenty-second in the deck is the World. I have destroyed, so that I may create. This is world I grant you, a place of kindness and smiles. Take this world into your own hands and create with it what you will. I have faith in you all, something I never had the pleasure of until this very moment. To you I entrust my masterpiece. Alas this beautiful creation has no place for me, I don't belong. To complete this cycle I must remove myself. To rid the evil of the world, I too must be purged. Fear not, I will watch over each and every one of you, from afar. This is the World.

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are, death awaits you."

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, let me know which representation was your favorite.


End file.
